


Our Blood

by JustTassi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Ed and Kit are parents, Emo, Family, Family Drama, I don't know nothing, M/M, OMC - Freeform, They sons are in love, albinos, and they are too, lot of Drama, some fluffy, some storn, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTassi/pseuds/JustTassi
Summary: Kit (because it’s a better name than Jon, but gona be the same thing) have two children: Viserys and Dracarys. When he comes back from a business trip, on a normal day, he finds his youngest son, fourteen years old Dracarys, on the bed with a oldest boy seventeen years old, so Kit try to kill him.Until here is all okay.Then comes de father of the guy, a ginger man called Ed Sheeran, who makes Kit think again about his plans of kill the ginger boy, because... Did he would have chances to take Mr. Sheeran to his bed if Kit kills his son?Oh, and where was the oldest son of Kit, Viserys, on all of that? Well, probably on the bed with his emo “cousin”, the son of Robb Stark.





	Our Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo......  
>  Hi guys! I'm sorry, but I have to say that this gonna be very bad writen, but I have a good reason for you to read: I write with my heart, but it's really sad that in my country people don't have the habit of read, books or fanfictions... Anything, so the fandom are really, really small in anything. Mainly on this one. We barely have two or three gay fanfiction of ASOIAF, or Ed Sheeran. Sad, right? And I'm really lonely writing to no one.  
>  I'm tryng, get better on my english and have a place, but anyway, if it is that bad I gonna just delete and, well... Keep writing to myself, cause that's what I have doing until now, anyway.  
>  So, please, be patient and thank you for open this work, between all the wonderfull works that exist here!

** Dracarys **

 

Dracarys felt the boy's hands discovering  more  and  more,  piece by piece ,  exploring his pale ,  pale body with such  loveliness  that made him even  more  excited .

 “ It's all right ? Cameron  asked . His  cheeks was red , as  breathless  as himself. “You like it?”

Had nodded his head several  times,  not trusting his own  voice.  Dracarys was already ashamed of his low grunts ,  the last thing he needed was to moan and shame himself . He  would  look like a  whore and  drive  away the  boy  who had spent the last year struggling so  hard  to  conquer.

 Cameron  was already  in  his third year , a  handsome ,  nice ,  kind ,  and  popular  guy while Dracarys was  a  freshman  out  of the basics ,  three years younger .

 It  was  a  dream  coming true.

 " And  ..." Cameron  wanted to say something ,  but he bite his lower lip ,  looking away . For a  second Dracarys had felt his heart sink ,  worried that  Cameron  has changed his  mind.  That he did not think Dracarys  still  was attractive ,  maybe they was  too close,  or he  looks too  childish ... " And you want to  continue?  It's  okay  if you don’t want to . I  don’t want to  force  anything , I  swear .  If you think we're going  too fast...”

Suddenly  Cameron  had pulled  away,  to his despair .

 "No,"  Dracarys replied  in  nervousness ,  ashamed at the sharp sound of his  voice. He  cleared his throat and also sat on the bed ,  just  like Cameron. “No, I want it. If  you want to .”

 "I  want  it," Cameron  answered immediately . “ I’m sorry .  It's  just...  You're so beautiful  it makes me  nervous .”

 Tried to smile sheepishly, staring  down at his skinny ,  pale ,  naked chest  as Cameron  pushed  a  strand of white hair behind his ear .

Dracarys wanted to say that  it  was  him who should  be  making  the compliments ,  however ,  his shyness prevented him from producing  a single  word and ended up spoiling the moment .

 He  had received one  more  kiss ,  slowly ,  with both desire and nervousness . As  he retaliated by  running  his hands  over  his uncovered  torso. He  had  no definited  muscles ,  but he was firm ,  from whom he exercised ,  and much  more  than his own .

 He  had let  Cameron  lay him down and had dared to lower his hands  more  and  more,  playing with the waistband of his trousers  as  he dared to slip further down his thigh ,  coming closer  ... He  was ashamed . It  was his first experience with someone else ,  and yet he wanted to  make it  clear that he wanted  it as  much  as Cameron.

 He  had felt  like a  slut whining  as he feel be touched in the  middle of his legs , over  his clothes .

 Suddenly the door was wide  open.

  “ What's going on  here?!”

 He panicked  at the sound of his father's  voice. He  did not know where to  go,  only that the next moment  Cameron  was  no  longer on  top  of his body ,  the noise had probably landed on the floor while Dracarys tried to hide his bare chest with his arms .

 His  father was standing  in  the doorway ,  his dark eyes overflowing with fury and shock .

 “ Dracarys Targaryen Harington !  What were you  doing?!”

 He  did not know if he was trying to respond or left  as It was. He  had nothing to say that could  improve  the situation .

 " We were just  ...  We were just going to study ." Cameron  tried to intervene  in  his  favor. " Dracarys was  having  problems with chemistry and  I-”

 “Chemistry?!” His father  had screamed angrily .

Maybe  it has not  been such  a  good idea to pretend not to know anything about chemistry to get  help  from  a  veteran .

 " You dare  come  into my house ,  try to  take  advantage of my fourteen-years-old son to  take  him to bed and  still lie to me?!”

 Kit  was walking forward ,  step by step  as Cameron  panicked ,  trying to climb back into  the bed.

 Dracarys just wanted to  die.

  " N-No , Mr.  Harington . I  just  ...  We were not  ...”

 Before his furious father could get his hands on  Cameron,  Dracarys had put his body  -  half naked  -  between them .

 "No, Daddy!" It  was my idea ! I insisted.”

 “ What ?  Not ! I take  my responsibility ” Cameron  had to  play  the  gentleman  on the  worst moment and speak up just then,  when  Kit  did not  move  any further .

 " Then  it  was your fault ,"  his father had said  in a  tone so cold that Dracarys had feared  for Cameron.

 “It  was  not.”

 "Yes," Cameron  answered at the same  time.

 " My son is only fourteen .  How old  are you?”

 “Sixteen!” Dracarys had  tried to  make it look  less bad .

 " Seventeen ," Cameron  answered truthfully .

There was another moment of  tense  silence . He  felt that at any moment his father would  jump  on  Cameron  and pull him through the  hair and out the door.

 " Dracarys ,  you're coming with  me.  Now .  You ,  kid , I  want to see downstairs after you wear something and  close  those pants .  Before  I  change my  mind  and castrate  you.”

Dracarys wanted to  die. Again.

 

** Kit **

 

He  knew that  boy  just about two  minutes,  and  it  was enough  for him to  want his head on  a  silver tray .

Dracarys ,  his youngest ,  the offspring ,  the most innocent and lovable creature  in  the  world  was sitting on the couch ,  hunched  over,  his  face  hidden between naturally white hair and torn knees . The albino  skin of the trunk was covered by Kit's coat ,  who had made  a point  of hiding the body of his  son...  Damn teens  full  of  hormones. 

“ Where’s your  brother?” He asked  seriously ,  watching his son maintain the exact same  position.

 "I don’t know,"  Dracarys muttered ,  muffled by his knees .

 Kit  knew he was lying ,  but could not fight with them . His  childrens had the habit of protecting each other ,  and  in general  he found  it  most commendable and above one little  lie  or another .

Until that moment .  Where he knew that Viserys would have been punched  in the uncle’s house while  his youngest  brother  had been left alone and unprotected .

Dracarys was only fourteen years old . A  child who needed the  big brother!  How could he have been left alone with  a  seventeen years  old  boy?!

 He  took  a  deep breath .  With Viserys he could handle  it later. For  know ,  the shrunken  boy  who was coming down the stairs ,  coming  out  of his son's room and invading  his house was a bigger problem.

 Kit  just wanted to rip all of his skin  off  until he never got  close  to his child  in  his  life again.

 He  just pointed to the empty sofa ,  far  away from his son.

 The boy  might even be taller than  Kit,  but he shrunk so much that  it  made him  look  smaller .

 " Your name ,"  he demanded of the  boy,  who suddenly seemed  no more  interested  in  looking at  Dracarys. 

“Cameron.  We-we're from the same  c- college .  We just met  there.”

 " And did you know that my son is only fourteen ?"

“Dad...!”

 " You  do  not talk ,"  he  blamed to his son, signaling  with his hand to him  as  he kept his eyes on the  boy,  who seemed to want to disappear on the couch .

 "I-I ...  N-no  ..."

 “ Speak  out, boy!”

 “I k- knew that he  w-w- was  y-y- younger than  me,  but  n-not-”

 "I  invited him . I  asked  for help in chemistry." Dracarys interrupted  the boy's stuttering .

 "I  told you to be quiet , Dracarys.”

 " But it's my fault ,  not his ! I  was the one  who-”

 " You're fourteen , Dracarys!  You’re not  old  enough to  decide  on this sort of  thing.”

 “But I decided!”

 He  just turned to his son on fury . Kit watched  seen the surprise and the fear flicker  in  the violet eyes of his  youngest son.

 " You stay quiet or you'll be locked  in  the bedroom while  I  talk to this  guy.”

Dracarys had not responded ,  though he had  a  defiant  stare. 

" You're fourteen ,"  he continued . “ He's seventeen .  You  do  not have the maturity to  decide  on this kind of thing , He had. This is  how  it is.”

 "But father..."

 “ Don‘t  come  with  ‘ but ’!” He  retorted ,  annoyed at the way his normally affectionate youngest son was referring to himself  in front  of that  boy. " And what about you ,"  he had gone on ,  then turned to  face  the  boy. “I  want your parents '  number . Now.”

 The  panic he had seen  in  the boy's clear eyes was exactly what he wanted .

 "Oh, no ... No,  please-please !"

 " You can give  me  their number or spend  some more time  with  me."

 The boy  did not need to think  too  much ,  quickly choosing the safest way and pulling the phone  out  of his pants  pocket.  While he reached  for  the screen and speak the number , Kit  had picked up the phone and typed  it. He  was already getting annoyed with the boy's stuttering ,  get’s  hard  to understand  the right numbers.

 “Who  am  I  calling ?” He  asked  to the boy as  the phone began to ring .

 “My father.”

 “ Of course . I  want to  know the  name .”

 “Edward Sheeran.”

 He  had not had much  time  to process , it  was not long before the phone was answered .

_  “ _ _ Hello _ _?” _

 "Mr. Edward  Sheeran ?"

_  " _ _ Himself _ _ ," _ the  voice  said sleepily .

 " My name is  Kit  Harington . I  know it's  late,  but  I came early to my house from a business trip  and when  I  got  home I  found your son  in  my house .”

_  “ _ _ Cam _ _  ?!  _ _ He’s _ _  fine?!”  _ Suddenly the man seemed  more  awake  ( though his  voice  followed  a high  melody ).

 “Oh,  yes . For  now he’s  fine,  but I'm not sure if  it  will  continue  until the end of the night  ..”

 The  youngest man  in front  of him had shrunk  in  this moment , while  he could hear Dracarys moaning  in  frustration .

_ “ _ _ Why _ _?  _ _ What’s _ __ _ happened _ _?  _ _ Did _ __ _ my _ __ _ son _ _  do  _ _ something _ __ _ wrong _ _?!” _

 "He  was  in  the bed with my fourteen year’s old  child.”

_  “Oh  _ _ my _ __ _ God _ _...!” _

 He  liked the father  more  than the  son already.

"I  would  like  to have  a  conversation  in  person to ensure that proper action is taken and that  this not happen again.”

_  “ _ _ Now _ _?!” _

 Kit  checked on the clock : 10:36 PM. It  was  late,  though ,  the  boy  would have to  go  back to his house somehow .  And the man could not have much else to  do  at  this time.

 " If you  are  available ,  yes ."

_  “Okay. Yes... Yes,  _ _ I'll _ _  go, I  _ _ just _ __ _ need _ _...  _ _ Before _ _ ,  _ _ if _ __ _ not _ _  ... Okay.  _ _ I'll _ _  go.  _ _ I'll _ __ _ be _ __ _ right _ __ _ back _ _ -  _ _ Wait _ _!  _ _ Can _ __ _ you _ __ _ give _ _  me  _ _ the _ __ _ address _ _?” _

 He  could also tell who the  boy had inherited  his nervous ,  curly manner .

 Kit had passed  the address to  Mr.  Sheeran and returned to the  boys. He  had sent his son upstairs to  take a  bath ,  get rid of the  " dirt "  and dress appropriately .  While the  boy, Cameron  Sheeran ,  had discovered the name ,  seemed about to  jump out  of the window of his own free will at any moment .  Preferably before his father arrived .

 At  first  Kit  had tried to call his eldest  son.  When that didn’t work he had sent  a  message to get  in  touch .  Then he had  given to Cameron an  intimidating address about underage people ,  responsibility , some  threats about which pieces of  Cameron  would cut first ,  what he would  do  with the remains and how much Dracarys was just an innocent child that the  boy  had been taking advantage of , as  if  it  were  a  dog  in  heat .

 His speech  had been interrupted twice :  one by Dracarys descending back and insisting that  it  was his fault and the other  off  while he struggled with his son and heard the noise of the bell .

 He  felt  a cruel  pleasure from an overprotective father  as  he went to the door to answer . He  had  some  images  in mind: a  man ,  at least intimidating ,  perhaps not large ,  but at least  as  furious  as Kit  was .

However ,  what he had found when he opened the door was the most beautiful creature  ( after his childrens )  and worried .  From the clothes all dressed up to  blue  eyes overflowing consternation ,  hair lighter than the son who was waiting on the couch ,  messy and smaller than himself . In  his arms he carried  a  child who looked  no  older than three years ,  with blond curls and green eyes ,  looking  like a  porcelain doll that  bit  his dad’s  collar.

 "Mr.  Harington ?" The  man had called  in  the same melodious  voice  that had answered the phone .

 "Yes. Edward  Sheeran ?"  he asked .  Calling that lovable creature of  " Mr Sheeran "  seemed  too  forced .

 “Yes, it’s me.  Call  me Ed.  Sorry to  show  up  like  this ...”

 "It’s all right, I was  the one who called ,"  he hastened to defend the young man ,  suddenly  paternal  instinct rising even if that adorable child had  no  bond with him .

 " And sorry to bring my little one along .  It's just that  I  had  no  one to leave  Niall  with .  My parents  go sleep earlier.”

 " Don’t worry about  it, I  get  it  right . Come in, please.”

There was something inside him softening  as  the man smiled shyly ,  murmuring  a  request  for excuse as he entered.

 Was thinking  of offering something to the man when he was faster than himself ,  walking to the couch  in  stride .

 “Cameron!  What did you  do?!”

 “I  did not  ... It  did not  go  well  ... Sorry!”

The man, Edward Sheeran, was not at all menacing, yet Cameron seemed to shrink as much as when it was Kit threatening him. Even the look of fear was the same. Could Edward, that harmless-looking man, hurt his son somehow ...? It seemed impossible.

 “Camcam!” The blonde in  Edward's lap had called  for  his  brother,  stretching his arms toward him .

 " You  lied  to  me, Cameron!"

 “I  did not  lie, Dad!”

 " You did not tell  me  that this Dracarys  boy  was only fourteen !"

 “ It's  not... A lie... I-I just...”

 “ It's  a lie.  You knew  I  would not approve ,  so you  did  not say  anything.”

 He  liked  90% more  the father than the  son. (The younger boy was  adorable ,  babbling unintelligible words  as  he fought with  Edward  to try to reach  Cameron.)

 "I  invited him !"  Dracarys had gotten  in.

 He  had turned to his son ,  just  as Edward  had turned ,  turning his back on  Cameron.

 “ This is the Dracarys ?” Edward  asked  over  his shoulder to the son behind him . The boy  had agreed . “He's  really  adorable...!”

 " Thank you ,"  he replied ,  just  as  long  as  his his  son. Kit  was not surprised by the compliment ,  only prided ,  while Dracarys looked  surprised. 

" But you really  do  seem to be just  a  child . Too  young  for  you , Cam.”

 " But  it  was  I  who wanted  Cameron  to  come  here ,  and  it  was  I  who invited him into my room .  Is not  fair blame him!”

 " Or you're fourteen or you  invite a  guy to your room .  Choose one because the two cannot  be” argued with his  child .

 " But  I  can’t  choose be over  fourteen !"

 " Then you cannot  invite a  guy to your  room. It's very simple.”

 Dracarys snorted dramatically , crossing  his arms .

 " I'll always be  a  child to you !  Even when I'm  twenty!”

  “ Exactly .  But now , as  long  as  you're fourteen ,  you're considered under  age  and I'm the responsible adult who answers  for  you .  When you  are  of  age,  then you can  argue.”

Dracarys snorted again ,  putting his feet on the couch and  hiding the face in his knees and arms. A  typically childlike behavior ,  though only himself did not seem to notice  it.

 Edward  had faced the younger one with  a look  of regret ,  perhaps pity . He  took  a  deep breath and turned back to the firstborn .

 " I'm so disappointed , Cameron.  Was not to be this kind of man that  I  created you ,  was  it?” The  redhead asked  as Cameron  shook his head . " So what did  I do  wrong ?  What did  I do not say that  made you act  like  that ?”

 “ Anything .  I’m  sorry, dad.”

 Then the  blue  eyes turned toward him and  Kit  instinctively stewed his chest  ( the child  in  his lap ,  even ,  was eating the button almost on the collar of Edward's plaid shirt ).

 " It's not  me who you have  to  apologize for, Cameron.”

 Edward's son had risen from the couch . In  the  light,  his orange-brown hair brightened , making  his father's genetics obvious . He  had gone to Dracarys ,  and  Kit  could not  help  clearing his throat ,  reminding the  boy  of his presence there .

 "Sorry, Dracarys.” 

" I'm not going to hear an apology . I  don’t  want excuses! I invited you!”

 Cameron  had met Dracarys violet eyes ,  then toward  Edward,  pleading  for  directions . The  man had not answered and  Cameron  had had to  decide  to  stand  alone and ,  with much fear ,  to walk  toward Kit.

 Kit just wait.

 " I'm sorry , Mr. Haringt-ton.”

Of course he would not be forgiven just  with  an apology ,  but  in front  of his father he could even pretend he  did. Edward  would be sad if  Kit  killed his son there .

 "I  promise you this will never happen again ," Edward assured as Cameron  stepped to his side . His  son was curled up ,  his head low ,  almost  as big as  his father .

 “But I...!" Dracarys  and  Cameron  protested at the same  time.

He'd just cast  a look  of warning and reproach at the son and  the  intruding  boy in  his house .

 "Cameron  and  I are  going to have  a  long talk about this incident ."

 “Camcam!” The child  had resumed his efforts to reach the elder  brother.  This  time, Cameron  had not denied ,  taking the child  too big  to be held  in  his  lap.

 Kit  had  been uncomfortable, shifting his weight from  one foot to the other ,  anticipating the subject that would soon be  over.

And  then that man  would leave .

 "I  also believe there’s should be  a  penalty so  it does  not recur .  If you want ,  we can talk  about.”

 “ Dad !”  Dracarys interrupted him ,  even though  Kit  did not allow him to interrupt . “It's over.  You already gave  speech.  Let them  go.”

 "Are  you giving  me  orders ,  Dracarys ?"

 "You will  never end up with this !"

 " Because the severity  of  this situation  does  not enter your  head!” 

“It’s already in! I understood!”

 " We don’t want to disturb you any further ," Edward  interrupted the fight , for  the luck of Dracarys . “I  promise you ,  Mr .  Harington ,  that  Cameron  will be grounded  for a  long  time.”

 " If you want to stay  a  little longer ,  maybe have  a  coffee ,  will not disturb  us.  We can talk  more  about the providences ." He  did not know if  it  sounded ridiculous ,  probably yes ,  but  Kit  don’t want to let the man  go.

 " Thank you , Mr.  Harington ,  but  I  know the last thing you want now is to have my son  near of yours.”

 He  wanted to argue ,  however ,  that he had not been able to think  fast  about anything that would contradict that idea . He  certainly did not want that  boy in  the same environment  as  his youngest .  Through Edward's presence he could bear ,  though ,  how could he explain that ?

 And how could he not squirm inside to hear that melodious  voice  calling him  "Mr.  Harington "?

 " Well ,  I'm sure we understand each other very well ,"  he replied  in  the most suggestive tone he had ,  without even thinking about the situation of having two  teenagers  there listening to him .  They would probably be  too  preoccupied with their own problems than  a  mere suggestive tone .

 Edward  had followed him to the door ,  with  Cameron  just behind , carrying  the child .

 " Once again ,  I'm sorry  for  all of this , Mr.  Harington . I  swear that's not how  I  raised my  son.  Really .  I’m very disappointed with  him.”

 He  spied both of them  out  of the  corner  of his eye . Cameron  hunched  over  and head down  as  the blond child tugged at his ear . Edward  had  a look  of hurt  as  he looked at his  son. Kit  could not  help  but feel compassion .  If  it  were his firstborn to  do  something  like  that to someone else's son , Kit  would be devastated .

They stopped at the door . Kit  had opened  it  and waited inside while the two redheads  get out.

 "I imagine  your disappointment ,"  he murmured  a  little lower ,  uncertain whether he should even say that or if  Edward  could offend .

However ,  the man had agreed ,  fleeing from his  gaze  with  a  sad and  devastated one.

 Kit  wished he could offer  a  hug if  it  don’t  sounded  so ridiculous .

 “ Yeah ...  I'm sorry .  Your son is  a  beautiful child . Oh,  sorry !  Don’t get  me  wrong ,  I'm not defending my son’s actions or  anything. I just...”

 " It’s all right ,"  he interrupted the man ,  struggling to keep from smiling at the compliment . His  children were his pride and always stirred up talking about them . “ Thank you .  Your little one is beautiful  too.”

But unfortunately the oldest was the one who looked  more with Edward.

 “ Thank you ! Niall  is my little  hurricane” Edward smiled  enthusiastically .

 For  an instant  Kit  had forgotten to breathe ,  admired by that feature .

 " Well , it  was  a  pleasure to meet you  ...  Not  in  this situation ,  but , I  mean  ..." Edward  laughed  soft and nervously. “I hope you understood me.”

 “Yes,  and  I  can say the  same.”

 He  offered  a  smile and  a  handshake to the man ,  who had accepted and reciprocated  in  the same way , a  gentle and warm  squeeze.

If  it  was not  for  the  situation...

 Edward  had turned away from him and headed  for  the car  in front  of the house . Kit  had watched him all the way through , feeling  stupid to  realize  that he had the immature hope that the man would turn back and wave  to him one  last  time.

 When he had  come  back Dracarys was already at the bottom of the stairs ,  ready to climb .

 “Where are  you  going?”

 “ To my room .  Or am  I  forbidden to  go there?”

 "I don’t  finish talking to  you.”

 “ Is there  more?!”

 " Of course  It  is .  You have your  shape of  the blame .”

 “Oh,  so  I  was not old enough to  make  decisions when you were giving your  speech  to  Cameron,  but now  I  have to  take  my  shape  of  blame?!”

 " It's just because you were not old that you screwed  up.  Now we need to  talk-”

 “I  don’t want to  talk!” Dracarys  interrupted  again. The voice  locked  in  the throat and the tears already shining  in  the lilac eyes . " You ruined my life !"

 “I  ruined your life ?!  Have you sure that  ‘ the ruin of your life ’  has nothing to  do  with that  boy  who nearly abused  you?!”

 “ You ruined ! I like  him and he liked  me! He  did not  do  anything that  I  don’t want to !  Was  I  who took  the  initiative of  everything!”

 “You are a  child .”

 “I'm  not  a child!” Dracarys  screamed at the  top  of his lungs ,  loud enough that he could be heard outside .

 The  house had fallen into  tense  silence  as  Dracary's tears streamed down his  full  cheeks .  Of  course that, as a father, his heart  was broken  as  much  as  he was irritated ,  and he knew he had to be tough .

 Even  when  his son sob  had cut the silence .

 “I  hate  you.”

Dracarys had run upstairs and  Kit  had not stopped him . He  had let  his  little one  go  to the bedroom ,  slamming the door and all ,  crying and venting about that little passion that had gone  too  far .

 He  was certainly  feeling  bad about hearing the first  "I  hate you "  from his youngest ,  and surely  it  was not  a  great idea to give the name  "dragon’s fire"  to  a  child because , well...  Dracarys had always had  a  strong personality .

 He  thrown himself on the couch ,  his elbows on his legs and  face in  his hands .  Trying to get  out  of his  mind  the echo of  "I  hate you "  of his  son has just  taken  over  the image of the man who had been there only  a  few moments  ago.

 The  shyness ,  the deception ,  the smile ... A  man so transparent and sincere with his own  feelings. He  could even understand why  Cameron  did not want his father to know-disappointment . Edward  should have raised the child with all the sensitivity and  honor  possible and doing that with  a  child was  unforgivable...

Why did that red-haired man have to be the father of  a  little bastard who wanted to  abuse  his youngest  son?! The truth was that  under the circumstances he would never see the redhead again .

Noise  in  the door interrupted his thoughts . He turned  and seen the firstborn ,  Viserys ,  entering with an expression of  complete  innocence .

 “Hi Dad.  Did something  happen?”

 “ Where the hell were  you?!”

 "In  Uncles '  house ,"  Viserys had replied  as  if he were completely innocent .

 " Going to your uncle's  house and leaving  your  brother  alone ,  Viserys ?"

 His  eldest of eighteen had widened his eyes and shrugged , as  if he did not know what  it  was about .

Kit, however, no longer had the energy to start a new fight.

 “ Right .  Then  go  to your room  as a  punishment and then ask your  brother why.” 

  -  What ?!  But  I don’t do anything!” 

  " Viserys ,  you don’t provoke  me. Just go  and we'll talk  later.”

   The  other  albino  had  come  up the stairs complaining and muttering about not being guilty or even being around . Kit  had not thought about  it. He had just  arrived on the road and the  hours  on the  plane  were starting to  take its  toll .

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get until here?! OMG, thank you!  
>  Let me know if it's that bad, really, I'll understand. And if you have sugestion, gramatical or creative, please, send! I want to hear anything, even if it's not that positive, at least is something.  
>  I have some more chapters for this one, but I can try some new thing. I just want to hear you!


End file.
